Hungerstreik
"Hungerstreik" (Im Original: "The Obliged") ist die vierte Episode der neunten Staffel von The Walking Dead und die 119. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Geraldine Inoa geschrieben, Regie führte Rosemary Rodriguez. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 28. Oktober 2018 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 29. Oktober 2018 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Maggie kann die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen und gefährdet zusammen mit Daryl Ricks Vision einer zivilisierten Zukunft. Derweil versucht Negan Michonne zu manipulieren. Handlung Michonne erwacht, steht auf und macht für Judith Frühstück, bereichert das Leben in Alexandria an vielen Orten, kümmert sich um die Charta. Doch nachts kann sie nicht schlafen und geht dann mit ihrem Schwert auf die Jagd nach Beißern. Eines nachts sieht sie einen Beißer an einem Baum erhängt. Sie wird kurz sentimental und denkt darüber nach, als sie von einem zweiten Beißer überrascht wird und ihr Schwert verliert. Sie greift nach etwas und schlägt den Beißer damit tot. Dann erkennt sie, dass es ein Baseballschläger war. Sie lässt ihn erschrocken fallen, nimmt ihr Schwert und verschwindet zügig. Maggie ist bei ihrem Sohn Herschel und zeigt ihr Hilltop. Dann gibt sie ihn ab und packt ihren Rucksack. Sie nimmt sich auch ein Brecheisen, was Jesus sieht. Dieser fragt, ob sie schon wieder zum Camp müsse. Maggie ist kurz angebunden und meint nur, dass Jesus sie weiterhin vertreten solle. Er ahnt aber, dass sie etwas anderes vor hat. Als Maggie meint, sie müsse einen Fehler korrigieren und erwarte keine Zustimmung, macht Jesus klar, dass er auch fand, dass Negan den Tod verdient habe. Rick hatte die Entscheidung nicht zu treffen und war damit im Unrecht. Maggie solle sich aber ganz sicher sein, weil sie sonst den gleichen Fehler wie Rick macht. Sie ist entschlossen und macht sich auf den Weg. Rick sieht, dass die starken Regenmassen die Brücke in Mitleidenschaft ziehen. Eugene erklärt, dass er nichts versprechen könne und es gefährlich sei, die Brücke weiter zu reparieren. Immerhin vereinen sich die beiden in der Nähe befindlichen Gruppen von Beißern sich nicht. Eugene entschuldigt sich, dass er nicht mehr Bücher gelesen habe, damit er nun ein besserer Ingenieur sein kann, doch Rick bedankt sich und meint, dass er mehr als genug tue. Carol und Rick reden darüber, dass sie mit den Leuten vom Königreich gehen werden. Rick fragt, was dann mit dem Sanctuary werden solle, doch Carol meint nur, dass Alden das übernehmen müsse. Sie seien dort nicht mehr willkommen, die meisten wollen aber auch Negan nicht zurück. Also müssen die Leute im Sanctuary jetzt selbst herausfinden, wer sie sein wollen. Rick erklärt, dass er nicht wisse, ob er richtig handele, aber dank Carol habe er immer Hoffnung. Sie bedankt sich und erklärt, dass es ihr leid tue. Sie wollte auch, dass Ricks Idee funktioniert. Jerry kommt an und erklärt, dass Jesus ihn schickt um Rick zu sagen, dass Maggie nach Alexandria aufgebrochen sei. Er wisse dann schon, was das bedeutet. Rick gibt schnell nach Alexandria durch, dass man Maggie nicht reinlassen solle, auch Michonne holen müsse. Falls Maggie mithört, bittet Rick sie, erst mal mit ihm zu reden. Daryl hat gemerkt, dass etwas los ist, und fragt nach. Rick erklärt, dass Maggie offenbar etwas tun möchte, was sie dann vielleicht bereut. Daryl bietet an, Rick mit dem Motorrad nach Alexandria zu fahren. Michonne arbeitet an der Charta, als ihr mitgeteilt wird, dass ein Viertel der Tomaten an die Vögel verloren gegangen ist. Michonne ist hoffnungsvoll, dass sie kein Problem mit dem Essen bekommen, wenn die Windmühle erst mal läuft. Nora erzählt ihr außerdem, dass Negan seit gestern das Essen verweigert. Michonne werde sich darum kümmern. Als Nora weg ist, muss Michonne erst mal durchatmen. Daryl biegt an der Kreuzung nicht an und Rick verlangt, dass er anhält. Er tut dies schließlich und macht deutlich, dass sein Funkspruch nicht angekommen sei und es dieses Mal so laufen werde, wie sie es wollen. Sie geraten in Streit und gehen aufeinander los. Dabei fallen sie in ein Loch und sitzen nun fest. Michonne bringt Negan Essen und verlangt, dass er in einer Stunde alles gegessen habe. Negan möchte aber mit ihr reden. Sie bietet ihm 20 Minuten ihrer Zeit an und fordert ihn auf zu reden. Derweil versucht Rick einen Ausweg aus dem Loch zu finden, kommt aber nicht weiter. Er gibt Daryl die Schuld und sie diskutieren heftig darüber, ob Negan nun tot oder lebendig sein sollte. Rick erklärt, dass er Verständnis dafür hat, dass Maggie nicht vergessen kann, doch Daryl erwidert, dass er so nicht agiere und lieber selbst mal überlegen solle, dass er ohne Glenn nicht hier wäre. Rick weiß das, bleibt aber dabei, dass Negan am Leben bleiben müsse. Daryl erwidert, dass es nur Hoffnung für all diejenigen bedeutet, die Negan wieder an der Macht haben wollen. Daryl erklärt außerdem, dass die Leute von Oceanside die Saviors getötet haben. Rick ist außer sich und meint, dass doch alles umsonst sei, wenn die Leute Vergeltung üben. Wenn Negan stirbt, ist Carls Tod umsonst gewesen. Daryl meint, dass Rick immer wieder verlangt, dass sie anderen Leuten vertrauen, er aber nicht genug Vertrauen ihnen gegenüber habe. Rick entgegnet, dass dies nicht stimme. Daryl meint, dass Rick für Carl einer Illusion nachjage, die nicht eintreten werde. Er müsse ihn gehen lassen. Rick meint, dass er nie jemanden gebeten habe, ihm zu folgen. Daryl meint, dass er das wisse und es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre. Negan ist gelangweilt von den Erzählungen von Michonnes Tag. Er findet, dass Michonne hier versauert. Er glaubt, dass sie eine Kriegerin ist und deswegen nicht in Alexandria zu sein habe. Michonne erwidert, dass sie so viele Ideen haben und eine Zivilisation wieder aufbauen, während er in der Zelle versauert. Negan spricht von seiner Frau und Michonne fragt, was aus ihr geworden ist. Negan erklärt, dass sie an Krebs gestorben ist und sie sich so sehr ein Kind gewünscht hätten, wie Carl. Michonne meint, dass sie immer an ihn denke und alles, was sie hier tun, auch für ihn ist. Negan vermutet, dass Michonne auch ein Kind hatte und sie gibt zu, dass ihr Kind, André, es einfach nicht geschafft hatte, durchzukommen. Negan drückt sein Bedauern aus und erklärt, dass es manchmal wohl besser so sei. Seine Frau hätte es in der Welt nicht ertragen. Er und Michonne seien sich ähnlich. Sie wollen nach draußen, das sei wie eine Sucht. Er meint, dass Michonne dankbar für André Tod sei, weil er sie nur schwach gemacht hätte. Michonne verlässt wütend den Raum. Anne hat Gabriel gefesselt, der bewusstlos am Boden liegt. Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. Als er erwacht, sieht er, dass Anne einen Beißer präpariert hat, damit dieser Gabriel verwandeln könne. Er fleht sie an, es nicht zu tun, doch Anne meint, dass er ihre Eintrittskarte sei und sie eh nicht mehr zurück könne. Gabriel fleht Anne an und erklärt, dass er ihr vergibt für all ihre Sünden. Im letzten Moment überlegt es sich Anne anders. Sie betäubt ihn dann aber mit Chlorophyll. Carol will gerade mit ihren Leuten zum Königreich aufbrechen, als Jed mit vielen Saviors und einigen Waffen in ihrem Besitz zurück kommt und sie bedroht. Sie haben heraus gefunden, dass die Bewohner von Oceanside für die Morde verantwortlichen waren und dass dies nun Krieg bedeute. Carol versucht Jed zu beruhigen, doch dieser ist wild entschlossen und verlangt, dass sie aus dem Weg geht. Carol tut ihm erst den gefallen, doch als Jed den Schlüssel zur Waffenkammer nehmen will, überwältigt sie ihn. Es kommt allerdings zu einem Schusswechsel, den auch Daryl und Rick wahrnehmen. Sie ahnen, dass die Herde von Beißern dadurch angelockt werden könnte. Sie versuchen nun irgendwie doch noch aus dem Loch heraus zu kommen. Über eine Räuberleiter kann Rick eine weiter oben befindliche Wurzel ergreifen und sich hochziehen. Michonne will weiter an der Charta arbeiten, als sie inne hält und zu ihrem Schwert schaut. Sie denkt lange nach und geht dann zurück zu Negan. Sie will wissen, warum er ihr das alles gesagt habe. Negan erklärt wieder, dass sie und Negan eigentlich gleich seien. Sie widerspricht dem. Sie tun zwar, was nötig ist, aber sie versucht die Welt zu verbessern und will Menschen zusammen bringen und Kompromisse finden. Für Ihre Tochter und alle anderen Kinder möchte sie die Welt besser machen. Negan glaubt, dass Michonne Angst davor habe, so zu werden wie er. Dass sie alles, was sie liebt, verlieren könnte. Sie verlangt nur noch, dass er endlich isst. Er nimmt sich sein Brot, hat dann aber noch eine Frage. Er möchte gerne Lucille sehen. Michonne erklärt, dass sie sie nicht haben und sie noch irgendwo liegen müsse. Negan ist außer sich und nachdem Michonne weg ist, schlägt er mehrmals mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Rick versucht noch immer aus dem Loch zu kommen, als die ersten Beißer in das Loch fallen. Daryl erledigt sie und baut sich aus den Toten eine Erhöhung, sodass auch er eine Wurzel zu greifen bekommt. Er versucht auch zu klettern, doch es kommen mehr Beißer, die nun von unten nach Rick und Daryl trachten. Rick schafft es schließlich nach oben und schaut sich schnell um. Er kann Daryl gerade noch so hochziehen. Dann entledigen sie weiter Beißer und sehen die Herde kommen. Daryl will mit Rick fliehen, doch Rick will die Herde lieber vom Camp ablenken. Daryl schlägt vor, sie zur Brücke zu führen, die unter dem Gewicht der Herde zusammen brechen würde. Rick aber will die Brücke auf keinen Fall opfern. Daryl sieht das ein und wünscht Rick alles Gute. Gabriel erwacht befreit in einem Container auf dem Schrottplatz, steht auf und ruft nach Anne, doch sie ist nirgends zu finden. In seiner Jacke findet er eine Nachricht von ihr, dass sie alleine gegangen ist. Gabriel bricht in Tränen aus. Michonne liest Judith ein Buch vor, in dem am Ende Baseball gespielt wird. Sie hält kurz inne, als sie den Schläger sieht. Derweil ist Maggie noch immer auf dem Weg und sieht einige geköpfte Leichen am Boden. Auch Daryl ist unterwegs. Rick treibt unterdessen die Herde hinter sich her, muss dann aber feststellen, dass die andere Herde von der anderen Seite auf ihn zukommt. Sein Pferd bekommt es mit derAngst zu tun und wirft ihn ab. Dabei fällt Rick auf einen Haufen Schutt, stößt sich den Kopf und rammt sich eine Eisenstange durch die linke Bauchseite. Er kann sich nicht befreien und verliert das Bewusstsein, während von beiden Seiten die Beißerherden immer näher kommen. Emil Groth - myFanbase Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Rhee * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler* * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa* * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand als Aaron* * Katelyn Nacon als Enid* * Tom Payne als Paul Rovia * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan Todesfälle * Keine Nebendarsteller * Khary Payton als Ezekiel* * Pollyanna McIntosh als Anne * Callan McAuliffe als Alden* * Avi Nash als Siddiq* * Cooper Andrews als Jerry * Rhys Coiro als Jed * Kerry Cahill als Dianne * Traci Dinwiddie als Regina** * Kenrik Green als Scott * Matt Mangum als D.J. (Co-Star) ** * Aaron Farb als Norris (Co-Star) * Mimi Kirkland als Rachel (Co-Star) * Mandi Christine Kerr als Barbara (Co-Star) * Jennifer Riker als Mrs. Robinson (Co-Star) * Chloe & Sophia als Judith Grimes (Co-Star) ** Erster Auftritt * Jennifer Riker als Mrs. Robinson (Co-Star) * Kein Auftritt ** Auftritt im Hintergrund Galerie S9E4 1.jpg S9E4 2.jpg S9E4 3.jpg S9E4 4.jpg S9E4 5.jpg S9E4 6.jpg S9E4 7.jpg S9E4 8.jpg S9E4 9.jpg S9E4 10.jpg Trivia * Diese Episode ist 75. Auftritt von Danai Guriras in der Serie. * Erster Auftritt von Frau Robinson. Einzelnachweise en:The Obliged Kategorie:Staffel 9